Currently, the major focus is on mechanisms of bone loss in primary and secondary hyperparathyroidism. Specifically, we have observed that in primary hyperparathryiodism interleukin-6 levels are elevated and correlate strongly with markers of bone turnover. We, therefore, hypothesize that IL-6 maybe a proximate mediator, or at least marker, for bone loss in primary hyperpara-thyroidism.